


10 things i love about you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Domestic, Fluff, I don't even know what i wrote, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), M/M, This is a spin off, donghyuck sings, missing renhyuck hours, renjun is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renjun tells donghyuck 10 things he loves about him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	10 things i love about you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little spin off of the movie 10 things I hate about you (1999). hope you guys enjoy reading it!

  
  
  
  


donghyuck doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

  
  


none. absolutely none.

  
  


and yet he is walking in the middle of the packed hallways, hands inside his pocket as he makes his way to one person who is waiting for him in the lockers, and he learns that his name was mark thanks to jaemin who always talks about him during lunch.

  
  


“this enough?” 

  
  


he leans closer to mark, their shoulders touching and he brings one of his hands out of his pocket and shows the raven a hundred dollar bill folded around his fingers. 

  
  


donghyuck sees mark nod at his question, slipping the dollar bill out of his fingers and he puts his hand back in his pocket before he gives him a slight tip of the head and a smile as he struts in the hallway.

  
  


“tell jaemin he owes me!” 

  
  


donghyuck hears mark yell, and he snickers.  _ ah na jaemin.  _ he pulls out one of his hands from his pocket and gives mark a thumbs up before turning right and walking out into the track and field. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


დ︎

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“i am not ready!”

  
  


donghyuck faces jaemin, his friend who suggested  _ this _ idea in the first place, and he messes his hair up by tangling all his fingers in his locks, pulling all of it as he takes a squat down on the floor.

  
  


“yes, you are hyuckle.” jaemin squats down to match donghyuck’s height, patting and fixing his hair before placing his hands around the older’s arms and pulling him to stand up. “you are going to sing your heart out and get renjun’s attention!” 

  
  


jaemin pushes donghyuck to the machine standing beside the huge speakers that occupied the corners of the top stairs of the bleachers, and donghyuck glances down the field and to jaemin who is opening the cabinet right next to the machine.

  
  


“i don’t know what song to sing!” donghyuck panics as jaemin shoves the microphone on his chest, which led him to shakily hold the microphone, mind still conflicted on what song to sing.

  
  


donghyuck’s eyes follow jaemin’s fingers slide some buttons up and down on the machine, and the raven turns to look at him. “i know you’ll do well hyuckie.” he places his hands on donghyuck’s shoulder and brushes off the leaf that he didn’t notice has fallen. jaemin gives him his reassuring smile. “do whatever song your heart desires.” 

  
  


“jaem-...”

  
  


donghyuck doesn’t even get to argue when he sees the younger slide one button up before tapping the microphone he was holding and slapping his ass, an indication that he should go and start.

  
  


he feels his palms get sweaty as he turns the microphone in his hand, and when he sees mark giving him a nod in the head for some reassurance, he switches his gaze to the silver haired boy who was practicing soccer with his teammates.

  
  


he hears jaemin yell ‘go hyuckie!’ before he drowns out every noise that there is, and he gives all his attention to the boy who was jumping and pumping his fist in the air.

  
  


donghyuck takes a deep breath and he clears his throat before he brings the microphone near his mouth.

  
  


_ “you're just too good to be true _

_ can't take my eyes off of you _

_ you'd be like heaven to touch _

_ i wanna hold you so much _

_ at long last, love has arrived _

_ and i thank god i’m alive _

_ you're just too good to be true _

_ can't take my eyes off of you…” _

  
  


donghyuck sings the first part of the song with no accompaniment of any sort, and he points to a specific silver haired boy named renjun who stops practicing, turning around to look at the tanned male who was smiling at him from the bleachers.

  
  


“ah...lee donghyuck.”

  
  


from the corner of his vision, donghyuck sees mark give the band a thumbs up before they all nod their heads and turn to the side, some bringing their trumpets to their mouths whilst the others just beat their marching drums.

  
  


_ “pardon the way that i stare _

_ there's nothin' else to compare _

_ the sight of you leaves me weak _

_ there are no words left to speak.” _

  
  
  
  


donghyuck takes a step down with a little slide to the side for each line, his eyes still on renjun who is chuckling and getting teased with his teammates, making his cheeks tint red as his eyes sparkle to the tanned male who is smiling at him.

  
  


_ “but if you feel like i feel _

_ please let me know that it's real.” _

  
  


donghyuck spins in his place after he takes another step down to the bleachers, and from the corner of his vision he sees the school guards running towards him.

  
  


_ “you're just too good to be true _

_ can't take my eyes off of you.” _

  
  


by now, the guards were on donghyuck’s tail, following after him as he takes a step down to each bleacher and he tries to lose them by sliding from side to side making renjun shake his head at what he’s seeing right now.

  
  


_ “i love you, baby _

_ and if it's quite alright _

_ i need you, baby _

_ to warm the lonely night.” _

  
  
  


donghyuck jumps the last two steps to the track when he sings the last line, and he slowly walks towards renjun who is looking down and playing with the hems of his shirt, the guards who were trailing him long gone from his trail of thoughts.

  
  


because right now, the beautiful person standing in front of him, cheeks tinted red, and eyes sparkling with adoration is the only thing he can focus on right now.

  
  


_ “i love you, baby _

_ trust in me when i say…” _

  
  


donghyuck stops renjun from playing with the hems of his shirt by grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers together. he takes a deep breath in, preparing himself for the last line and he takes a step closer to renjun, their foreheads touching. 

  
  


_ “oh, pretty baby.” _

  
  


donghyuck lets his hand that holds the microphone fall down to his sides, leaning in closer to renjun’s lips when he gets interrupted by a loud booming voice that he recognizes as one of the guards.

  
  


“mr. lee you get here right now!”

  
  


“oh shit.” donghyuck’s eyes widen as he turns to look at how far the guards were and he looks back at renjun who also looked at the guards that were steps close to grabbing him and possibly a detention that was already waiting for him. “ready to run, huang?” he asks and when he sees the chinese nod.

  
  
  


donghyuck tightly secures renjun’s hand in his before he counts and they start running.

  
  


“you go get him lee!”

  
  


donghyuck recognizes jeno’s voice in the midst of the crowd that was yelling for them, and he pumps his fists in the air as renjun places his free hand on his head and hangs his head low. 

  
  


they run like that for a few seconds until they make it into the building, and donghyuck lets go of renjun’s hand as he places it on his thighs, catching his breath. he glances up to a smiling renjun and he asks, “did you like it?”

  
  


renjun takes a step forward to donghyuck and he slaps him in the shoulder making the younger stand up and rub the spot the older just slapped. “it was more than perfect,” the chinese says in a breathless voice, and donghyuck circles his arms around renjun’s waist and lifts him up in the air. the tanned male circled in his spot before slowly lowering the chinese in his arms, and he leaves a chaste kiss on his lips.

  
  
  


“i love you.”

  
  


“me too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


დ︎

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“welcome to detention, now i know most of you are well aware of what you did,” 

mr. suh, the detention teacher for today, stops for a moment, giving donghyuck a pointed look before to everyone in the class, and he continues. 

“same rules apply. no talking. no phones. and yeah, no phones.” 

  
  


donghyuck snickers at the rules mr. suh just stated, and he gets another glare from the male.

  
  


“you’re staying one more hour late here, mr. lee,” mr. suh states and donghyuck stands up in his seat, disbelief written all over his face. he was about to open his mouth and interject when mr. suh gestures to him to sit back down. “or would you like to prefer cleaning the track and field?” donghyuck slumps down in his seat and he crosses his arms on his chest.

  
  


“anyway as i was-...” 

  
mr. suh gets interrupted when they hear a loud cough from the opened window, and everyone stands up in their seats, running to the windows and looking out to the track and field to see one person standing in the bleachers. 

  
  


donghyuck slowly stands up and makes his way behind all of his classmates, when he notices the figure standing in the bleachers. 

  
  


“renjun?”

  
  


“uhm, so sorry for interrupting everyone’s attention but i have an important announcement.” 

  
  


donghyuck sees renjun gulp down and fiddle with the paper he was holding, making him smile as he waits for him to make the announcement. he’s thinking it’s just school related, but when the chinese says the next words, he feels himself stiffen in his place. 

  
  


“this is for one person who is detention right now because of what happened a while ago.” renjun blushes as he shyly points to the window of the detention room.

  
  


“here is a poem about the ten things i love about you.” 

  
  


renjun bites his lip as his eyes scan through the room of the window he was looking straight at, and when he sees donghyuck waving at him to get his attention, he looks down at the paper he was holding.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“i love the way you talk to me. and the way you always mess with my hair whenever we’re talking.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


renjun might find it annoying that every time after school when they would come over to his house and to talk, donghyuck’s fingers would always find its way to renjun’s hair. he would tousle it, try putting a ponytail on it, or just massaging his scalp to de-stress if he ever needs it.

and over the course of time, renjun has come to love and appreciate that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“i love the way you would always remind me that chivalry is not dead.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


that’s one of the things renjun wants in a man whenever he thinks about dating. and even though it is the clichest thing he could ever want in a man, donghyuck never fails to disappoint renjun by always opening the doors they are going through, checking on him if he’s home safely, giving him his coat or hoodie whenever its cold, and many more.

  
  
  
  
  


“i love it when you stare at me and you give me compliments, every day and night.”

  
  
  
  
  


one thing donghyuck is good at, and he’s well aware of it, is how he always never forgets to compliment his friends for how good they did that day, or how good they’ve been overall. 

but to renjun, he always never forgets to tell him that he’s special and that he’s doing well whenever he knows the chinese is beating himself up inside. 

  
  
  
  
  


“i love it that even when i’m silent, you know what seems to be going inside my head.”

  
  
  
  
  


renjun chuckles bitterly remembering the time where one day renjun was annoyed with his cousin, yangyang for something that was possibly stupid and so childish he chose to forget. 

but that time, renjun ignored everyone in his life, even his dad, his cousin and his friends. and whenever they’ll approach renjun and he won’t answer, they would just leave the boy be. 

donghyuck wasn’t fazed though, because he can read renjun like an open book. and even though the chinese sometimes finds it annoying and he had ‘no privacy’ left,

he’s glad that donghyuck can because when the boy always senses renjun’s in a bad mood, he’d give him cuddles for all the time they’re together, give him pepper kisses all around his neck and face, and bake him all the pastries he knows the chinese loves.

  
  
  
  
  


“i love you so much it makes me sick. it even makes me rhyme.” 

  
  
  
  
  


renjun chuckles to himself as he looks up to the window of the detention room, immediately catching donghyuck’s eyes and too embarrassed at what he’s saying right now, he looks back down to the paper he was holding.

  
  


for the three years they’ve been best friends, renjun has gotten to love donghyuck for two of those years, and it always surprises him how much dizzy he gets whenever he can recognize the intoxicating smell of donghyuck’s perfume when they cuddle, hug, or be in close proximity with one another. 

he loves it. 

his clean cool cotton perfume? 

he loves it even though he sometimes says he doesn’t use a perfume anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“i love your voice and how you send voice messages to me every day and night for good mornings and goodnights instead of texts.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it’s cute, renjun thinks every time he gets woken up by a notification from his phone, and a smile always makes its way to his face when he sees that its from donghyuck.

he loves how in the mornings he can hear how raspy his voice is, indicating that he just woke up. and he loves how in the night he’ll always send a voice message of him singing so that renjun can listen to it and fall asleep to. 

_ plus _ , he doesn’t forget the little whispered goodnight in the end of the message when he knows renjun has probably fallen asleep to his voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“i love it when you make me laugh with your goddamn dad jokes, even though i shouldn’t really be laughing.”

  
  
  
  
  


renjun glances up to the window again to see donghyuck chuckling and shaking his head, and he feels himself smile at the sight, because even though jaemin is always slapping donghyuck in the shoulder for his dad jokes, renjun lowkey loves it.

  
  
  
  
  


“i love it when you make an effort to be around me always.”

  
  
  
  
  


renjun bites his lip, refraining himself from bursting out into the widest smile he can do, because even though donghyuck will have a class five minutes earlier than renjun, he’d always make the time to walk him there  __ even if it meant that his class is on the other side of the building and he’ll be minutes late.

  
  
  
  
  


“i love it when you always make sure i am okay.”

  
  
  
  
  


even if renjun says he is okay and proves to donghyuck he’s indeed alright, the younger would always make sure to ask him one more time as he looks into his eyes, making sure that everything he says is with 100% certainty.

  
  
  
  
  


“but mostly… i love the way i don’t hate you.

not even close.

not even a little bit,

not even  _ at all _ .”

  
  
  
  
  


renjun chokes on the tears he was holding, and when he lets hands fall to his sides, he looks back up to see donghyuck no longer there in the window, peeking out amongst all his classmates.

  
  


because after hearing renjun’s little announcement, donghyuck hastily opens the door and runs out of detention, ignoring the calls from mr. suh. 

  
  


he knows he’ll get detention again for a whole week, but if it’s something related to renjun, he knows it’ll be worth it in the end.

  
  
  
  
  


“you are a total idiot.” 

  
  


donghyuck runs to the field, immediately opening his arms and welcoming a crying renjun in his arms. he plants a kiss on the top of his head before caressing his hair, and swaying the two of them side to side.

  
  


at this point, it didn’t matter if the whole school was watching the two of them, or if they were gonna get detention for using the microphone for non-school related things. 

  
  


but if ever they’d say that in donghyuck’s face, he’ll without a doubt just say to them that this moment right here and now will never be out topped for world’s best confessions even though it’ll probably hunt renjun because of the amount of embarrassment he felt when he realizes he just said that with the whole school listening.

  
  


“i love you so much, huang renjun.”

  
  


but renjun thinks the embarrassment is all worth it when he feels donghyuck grab his chin and pull his face up to look at him, connecting their lips together a few seconds later in a long kiss filled with sweetness.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> i have [twitter](https://twitter.com/huangsufos) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/jaemistery)! you can come talk to me there <3 
> 
> take care of yourselves, and stay safe everyone!


End file.
